Cult of the 6 Arms
The Cult of the 6 Arms is a Chaos Cult devoted to the Dark Prince Slaanesh, and a Vassal of the Knights of Laeran. The Cult is focused on achieving perfection and complete mastery over their own bodies, and thus the Cult is separated into 6 Arms to represent the ways of achieving this. The Cult originally hailed from the Coroxian System until they were forced to flee by the Argent Leviathans during the Coroxian Crusade. After this, the Cult spent many centuries drifting throughout the galaxy, increasing their overall numbers and destroying any who refused their gift of perfection. Now, they serve as a Vassal of the Knights of Laeran, but their true loyalty only lies in their leader, Amet Volupte History Creation 126.M41 The way in which the influence of Chaos spread to the Coroxian System is not known, however, once it had reached the system, Amet Volupte was one of the first to hear the word of the Dark Prince. Amet was born within the higher echelons of Coroxia Prime's populace, so he was quickly able to spread his new god to most of the nobles of the planet, including the Planetary Governor. With the Planetary Governor now under his command, Volupte had all of the nobles who had refused his god to be ceremoniously killed in ritual combat. With most of his opposition dead, and the PDF and Arbites forces under his whim, Volupte began to send preachers down to the lower levels of the Hive, to spread the word of Slaanesh and his influence. After essentially taking absolute control of Coroxia Prime, he began to spread his influence throughout the rest of the system, repeating the same process and using the nobles own vanity against them. After many years of this, he had most of the Coroxia System under his absolute control and began to look out even further. But this was cut short with the arrival of the Emperor's angels of death. And his small empire would come crumbling down. Exile 152.M41 The Argent Leviathan assault on the systems most outer planets took Volupte entirely by surprise. Once he heard, he immediately began ordering his forces on Coroxia Tetriaris to prepare for the oncoming assault. The Governor of Coroxia Tetriaris and close collaborator with Volupte, Sebastien Criet, thought that the help of a daemonic entity would stem the tide in their favour. However, the assault came much sooner than expected and the Cult forces on the planet were decimated by the Astartes and Criet was cut down at the end of his ritual. Thinking Criet and the Cult forces dead, the Astartes moved on, but once they left the Daemon Qho'shrain possessed the body of Criet and travelled through the warp to Coroxia Prime to assist Volupte. After the forces on Coroxia Tetriaris were destroyed, Volupte knew that they could not beat the Astartes. When the Astartes were being held in a long war of attrition on Coroxia Secundus, Volupte began to gather most of his forces and ships to escape the system, leaving behind only a fraction of their forces on the planet to distract the Astartes. So the Cult of the Six Arms left their home in order to escape the Emperors Angels, and with nowhere to go, they looked to expand their numbers. Reaving 173.M41 After being exiled from Coroxia, the Cult of the 6 Arms began their hunt for new glories and new recruits. They began to reave through entire systems, recruiting all they could, killing who would not join and taking whatever they could use for themselves. For hundreds of years, the Cult reaved and stole, with Exarchs coming and going under the watchful eye of Amet Volupte. However, while they continued their reaving, the Exarch Biologos Narlos Braet, a former Magos Bioligis, was slowly but surely building the clone armies of the Arm Biologos. Unknown to Volupte, Braet had visions for himself, visions of absolute vanity and glory, all of which would be revealed soon. Rebellion 612.M41 Capture 812.M41 Rumours 004.M42 Cooperation 021.M42 Vassalisation 027.M42 Notable Campaigns The Coroxian Crusade (152-164.M41) The Coroxian Crusade was the Imperial assault on the Cults home system, the Coroxian System. After defending the system and other surrounding Cult-controlled planets from the Argent Leviathans, the Cult was eventually forced to flee into the warp after the Space Marines took Coroxia Prime. Cult Home World The Cult was originally from the planet Coroxia Prime, the capital of the Coroxian system. Coroxia Prime was a densely populated Hive World, with the small number of spaces in between hives being blasted deserts. The planet is now classified as a Dead World after the Sacking of Coroxia Prime and the planetary bombardment that followed soon after. The surface of the planet is currently inhospitable, yet there are small pockets of civilians still living in the deep underhives that were left untouched by the sacking. Cult Recruitment The recruitment of new cultists is fairly simple. Prior to raiding a planet, the nobles will be given ample time to join the Cult if they so wish. All nobles that join will be armed initially armed slightly better than your average low born, but they are treated as equal. Also, when raiding a planet, any citizens that wish to join will be immediately allowed in so that the cult may bolster their numbers to ever greater heights. Organization The 6 Arms of Perfection The Cult of the 6 Arms is split into 6 different sections, each devoted to a single way of achieving perfection, these are the; *Arm Perfectos - Devoted to the use of all of the other Arms ways *Arm Biologos - Devoted to the use of Biological tampering and engineering *Arm Chemos - Devoted to the use of mind and physically altering chemicals *Arm Mechanos - Devoted to the use of machinery and bionics *Arm Diablos - Devoted to the use of mutation and possession *Arm Viscos - Devoted to the use of physical training None of the arms have any specific ranking system outside of the rank of Exarch, however, all have various specialist formations. Perfectos The Decadent Shields: The Decadent Shields are the personal protectors of the Exarch of Pleasure himself. To earn a place within the Shields is considered as the highest honour within the cult, only reserved to the most skilled fighters within the cult. There are only 10 Shields at a time, each specialising in a different weapon, ranging from swords or axes to shotguns or rifles. Biologos The Praetor Animo: The Praetor Animo is an elite force within the Biologos Arm, and is personally lead by Lhorak and Olrak. The Praetor Animo utilises genetically modified Wyrdvane Psykers, due to this they become increasingly stronger the more of them there are in close proximity to each other. The Praetor Animo utilises all of the different psychic disciplines, with each Sorcerer being proficient in one or two, but all having some knowledge of Slaaneshi psychic powers. Chemos Mechanos The Steel Whirlwind: The Steel Whirlwind is an elite force within the Mechanicos Arm. The forces of the Steel Whirlwind are heavily modified and tainted servitors, designed to be as agile as possible. These 'Bions' as they are called, tend to be deployed as a morale breaking force, violently slaughtering the enemy in order to instill utmost fear. Diablos The Excess Host: The Excess Host are the elite Possessed within the Diablos Arm. Each of the Possessed highly differs from eachother, thus there are no leaders other than the Exarch Diablos. The Excess Host often act as Qho'shrains personal bodyguard, yet that term is used lightly, as no guarding is done other than the slaughter of all that come near. Viscos The Blades of the Flesh: The Blades of the Flesh are regarded as the most proficient melee fighters in the entire cult, except for the Exarchs. They are often seen leading melee-oriented squads of Viscos Arm Cultists into battle and are generally seen as the highest-ranking members of Arm Viscos, outside of Exarch Fiscal. Combat Doctrine Cult Beliefs Notable Members Exarch of Pleasure Amet Volupte The Founder and current leader of the Cult of the 6 Arms, currently, Amet is almost a millennia-old and driven only by the machinations of the Dark Prince and his refusal to die without achieving perfection. Of all the greatest fighters within the Cult, Amet tops them all utilising the teachings of all of the Arms. Outside of combat, Amet is relatively soft-spoken and is not quick to anger, often meeting with planetary officials to offer them a chance to join the cult before sacking a planet. As a non-astartes, Volupte is not of the highest standing within the Lords of Laeran, however, he still sees himself on equal ground to most of them, with the exception of the original Lords of Laeran. Exarchs Biologos Lhorak and Olrak The greatest creations of the traitor Narlos Braet, and currently some of the most valued advisors to the Exarch of Pleasure himself. Lhorak and Olrak are some of the oldest within the cult, only younger than Qho'shrain and Amet Volupte himself. Because of this, they are well respected within the cult, even if they are still viewed with suspicion from some. Lhorak and Olrak are the twin creations of Narlos Braet, who tampered their genetic make-up since they were mere fetus'. They are both fairly powerful Psykers, both specialising in Slaaneshi Psychic powers, but they are both also adept in the Biomancy discipline. Also, their power seems to grow when they are closer to each other, so they rarely leave each other's side. They are both reserved and quiet, rarely speaking to anyone other than Volupte and the other Exarchs. They always wear their full body armour in order to cover up the layer of scar tissue that covers their entire body as a result of Braet's genetic tampering. Exarch Diablos Qho'shrain Originally known as Sebastian Creit, his almost lifeless body was possessed by a relatively powerful Slaaneshi daemon after his ritual was assaulted by the Argent Leviathans during the Coroxian Crusade. After the Space Marines had left, the daemon that called itself Qho'shrain changed his form brutally to fit its own demands. When this was completed, Qho'shrain was able to make their way through the warp onto Coroxia Prime as the Argent Leviathans assaulted it. From here, it assisted in the defense but left with the rest as the Argent Leviathans took too much ground. Qho'shrain itself is bound to the will of the Exarch of Pleasure, so it cannot betray him or disobey his orders. Volupte sees Qho'shrain as a pawn to be used, but it is extremely effective at most things that he requires it for. Qho'shrain is capable of telepathic speech, as its mouth is only capable of producing mainly incoherent screeches. It sees itself as above mortals and tends to send most of the Arm Diablos' forces as a first wave to break the enemy's defenses, with no concern to the loss of life. Exarch Chemos Morat Kals Currently the youngest member of the Exarchs, only having been in the cult for a couple of decades. On his homeworld, he was a highly praised and sought after assassin that utilised mind-altering drugs in order to make shooting easier. After he successfully killed the previous Exarch Chemos and survived, he was allowed into the cult. He is the least devout of all the Exarchs, with no gifts from Slaanesh. Due to this, he is often looked down upon by most of the cult as a non-believer. Normally this would warrant an execution, but Volupte has allowed him to live due to his extreme usefulness when attempting to assassinate key figures before assaulting a world. Exarch Mechanos Veneran Naus Originally a Magos Dominus of a Forge World visited by the Cult of the 6 Arms, due to Naus' already radical practices, he joined the Cult as he believed it to be advantageous for his studies but not before killing all of the Tech-priests that refused the cult. After this, Naus was allowed into the Mechanos Arm in order to lead their robotic hordes under the current Exarch Mechanos. However, Naus saw the Exarch as below him and was able to quickly dispatch of him and take absolute control over the Mechanos Arm. Naus is very rarely seen upon the battlefield, much preferring to order and command his Tech-Thrall hordes from orbit, although this does make the more war-loving members of the cult view him with disdain. But, when Naus does take to the battlefield, he is almost an immovable tank, dispatching enemies with a shoulder-mounted Volkite Caliver with an entourage of hulking biomechanical abominations defending him. Naus is very fond of Fleshwork and attempts to perfect his biomechanical creatures as much as possible, no matter the cost. Exarch Perfectos Iesha Fiscal Warband Fleet The fleet of the Cult of the 6 Arms is exceptionally large, in order to transport the very large amount of cultists within the cult. Most of these ships are simply heavy carriers with not much firepower to speak of, but there are some medium cruisers within the fleet, often used as flagships by the Exarchs. The flagship of the Exarch of Pleasure is the largest within the fleet, a Repulsive-Class Grand Cruiser known as the Pride of Coroxia. Notable Ships *'Pride of Coroxia' (Repulsive-Class Grand Cruiser, Flagship of Amet Volupte) *'Harbinger of Perfection' (Oberon-Class Battleship, Flagship of Lhorak and Olrak) *'Agonising Transcendence' (Hades-Class Heavy Cruiser, Flagship of Qho'shrain) *'Flawless Finesse' (Lunar Class Cruiser, Flashship of Iesha Fiscal) *'Synthetic Sleight' (Styx-Class Heavy Cruiser, Flagship of Morat Kals) *'Mechanical Precision' (Mars-Class Battlecruiser, Flagship of Veneran Naus) Cult Appearance Cult Colour Scheme Typically, cultists of the Cult are seen wearing mostly black and dark grey with various purple accessories, however, as they're notoriety increases more purple and eventually gold would be added to their armour. Cult Badge The Symbol of the Cult of the 6 Arms, is 6 flexed human arms, with the symbol of Slaanesh in the centre. Usually, this is seen as the cult severs the appendages of their fallen enemies and make the symbol with 6 human arms an a torso, carving the symbol of Slaanesh into the torso's flesh. Cult Relations Allies Lords of Laeran As a Vassal of the Knights of Laeran, the Cult of the Six Arms is on relatively friendly terms with most of the Lords of Laeran, however, there are some that are preferred to others. The Cult holds the Knights of Laeran themselves in high regard for what they have created, but they are always suspicious of what they may do. Enemies Argent Leviathans After the Argent Leviathans forced the Cult out of Coroxia, they have held the loyalist Astartes in upmost contempt, even though they have yet to see them after the Coroxian Crusade. The Cult still plans their revenge, even if the Leviathans have all but forgotten their existence. Notable Quotes By the Cult of the 6 Arms About the Cult of the 6 Arms Feel free to add your own Gallery C6A Leaders.png|The 6 Arms of Perfection C6A Mutant.png|Arm Diablos mutant forces assaulting an Imperial Guard garrison Category:Chaos Cults Category:Slaanesh Category:Chaos